Back then
by Arcane-Angel
Summary: Why is Warren such a b*****d? Why, because of his child hood, of course! PG13 cause... I dunno really, it just doesn't seem suitable.
1. Chapter 1

For this story, I'm going to have really short chapters.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Warren looked down. He couldn't look Dan in the face. He saw his pasty little legs emerging from his too-short-shorts. He wondered why they had to wear shorts. It was ok for the other guys, the ones with good legs, but for him?  
  
'Hey, look at me, worm!' Dan loomed over him. He was about six feet tall, and the schools main bully. He was in the year above Warren. Warren gulped.  
  
'I already gave you my lunch money, what more do you want from me?' he stuttered.  
  
'I want you to do my homework.'  
  
'But.'  
  
Dan started cracking his knuckles.  
  
'Ok.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
He shoved his maths book at his stomach. Warren doubled up, winded.  
  
'Give it back to me, here, first thing tomorrow.'  
  
And Dan stalked off, leaving him gasping for air. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Later, Warren was on his way home. He was pissed off because yet another girl had turned him down for the prom. Even Agnes wouldn't go with him, and she was almost completely covered in spots. He couldn't understand it. There was only one girl left who he hadn't asked.  
  
Katrina.  
  
She was beautiful, way out of his league. From her long golden hair right down to her perfect feet. Warren was in love with her, and had been since the first grade, when he first saw her. He could remember it like it was yesterday. She had been standing by the water fountain, looking nervous. He had just braced himself, and was about to go over to her, when someone else did instead.  
  
Guess who?  
  
Got it in one: Dan.  
  
They went out for a while, but she had dumped him after a while because he was such a bully. Warren had pictures of her plastered all over his bedroom, along with his Star Wars posters. He had taken most of them with his mini-camera. He was good at things like that. Gadgets. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
He enjoyed making things. It took his mind off Dan and his cronies. He slammed open the front door. His mother's voice floated through from the living room.  
  
'Warren? Is that you?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
He dumped his school bag on one of the hard-backed chairs in the kitchen and went through to the living room.  
  
'How was school?'  
  
'Good.'  
  
She took a long drag at her cigarette. Warren glanced towards the TV screen. It was 'Days of Our Lives'.  
  
'Do you have any homework?'  
  
'Yeah. I'll go do it now.'  
  
He left the room and went up the stairs and into his room. The room was very dark and quite small. There was a bed, a wardrobe, and a desk. Warren turned the light on, and sat down at the desk. He did his and Dan's homework quickly. It was easy. He had always been quite clever. That, and his physical appearance, were why he was always picked on. His favourite subject was technology, followed by computers. He put the books back into his bag and went over to the wardrobe. He opened it. Inside was a robot. It was finished yet, but when it was, oh boy. Well, let's just say that Dan would be in for a *big* surprise. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
'This is John Johnson, Your morning DJ comin' atcha live from KBBL.'  
  
Warren grunted, turned over, and looked at his clock radio. It was 8:30. He had to be in school in half an hour. He got up, got dressed, and went downstairs. He quickly grabbed a bite to eat, and headed out of the door. Soon he was at school.  
  
'Hey, worm, where's my maths?'  
  
'Here.'  
  
He got it out of his bag and handed it to Dan.  
  
'Good. Have my English ready tomorrow.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
Dan went off. Warren went into the building.  
  
'Hey, Warren, come sit with us!'  
  
It was Gilbert. He and the other nerds were all sitting together. They had matching bow ties and waistlines around their necks.  
  
'Um, no. I think I'll sit on my own.'  
  
And he went to sit in a corner. A dark corner.  
  
Mwah ha ha ha ha ha. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
At break time, Warren went to the Technology Block to work on his 'project'. It wasn't a school project. They would never tell him to make something like this for school. It was a device to control someone's free will. If it was attached to someone's clothing, that person would have to do what he said. They would still have their personality, and wouldn't notice that they were being controlled, but, secretly, he would be in control. (By the way, it wasn't quite like the one in season 6, in which he was in complete control, but less obvious).  
  
Soon he was finished. He went out to find Katrina. She was sitting in the garden with her friends. Warren walked up to her.  
  
'Um, Katrina, could I have a word?'  
  
'Uh, Yeah, ok.'  
  
He took her under a nearby tree.  
  
'Um, Katrina. would you go to the Prom with me?'  
  
Katrina didn't laugh in his face, like some of the other girls had. She was a nice girl, but she didn't really like Warren.  
  
'I'm really sorry, Warren, I'm already going with someone.'  
  
'Oh, that's ok. I understand. Oh, by the way, you've got something on your shoulder.'  
  
He brushed her shoulder, at the same time putting the device on her jumper.  
  
'Now, you will come to the prom with me, won't you?'  
  
'Yes, Warren, of course.' 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
Warren went home, cackling. Katrina had promised to come with him! She was going to pick him up at 6 on the night next week, and afterwards. Well. Warren hadn't quite decided what to do afterwards.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER:  
  
Warren was all ready. He was wearing a tux that had belonged to his father and was a bit moth-eaten. The doorbell rang and he answered it. It was Katrina. She looked stunning in a baby pink dress which reached all the way down to her ankles. It had a tight bodice and a long floaty skirt. Her hair was put up in an elegant bun on top of her head, and she had a string of pearls round her neck.  
  
'Wow.' Said Warren. 'You look nice.' She replied, 'Shall we?' He took her arm, and they went out to her father's car.  
  
'Hello, sonny. You make sure you look after my girl, ok?'  
  
'Yes, sir.'  
  
'Good boy.'  
  
And off they drove. Katrina was wondering why she suddenly liked Warren so much. She had always found him to be an annoying little geek, but suddenly she couldn't live without him. 


End file.
